He's Not Just A Killer
by EmikoYamagata
Summary: This is the story of a young girl at Camp Crystal lake who gets bullied. Somewhat Suggestive themes,mild cursing if any,and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Jetta's Point of View~_**

 _Great,another summer at camp. Camp Crystal Lake. I've had enough troubles here,I don't want to be reminded of them.._

 _Oh,I'm Jetta Vale. I'm 16 years old,I have black hair and hazel eyes. Yes,I go to Camp Crystal Lake. I hate it there so much. The camp itself is so beautiful but..the other campers and the counselors aren't nice at all. They're beyond rude actually. I get bullied enough in school. Camp just makes it worse. I get made fun of for being..mentally retarted,as the other kids call it,and being mute. I'm starting to be able to speak better,and form words clearer,but I still get made fun of. Anyway,I'm at the camp now. Oh,those troubles I mentioned? Every summer the campers try to drown me in the lake because they know I can't swim,and I'm afraid of water. Yeah, a sixteen year old mute that's scared of water. My mom wonders why people bully me so much. I might as well get to my cabin before the other kids get here.._

 ** _~Third Person Point of View~_**

 _Jetta was walking towards her cabin-which she stayed in alone,when one of the girls from her school called her name. It was the school's computer technician,Bailey._

 _"Hey,moron! Over here!",Bailey loved calling her that._

 _'Why does she always do this',Jetta thought as she tried to walk faster. It didn't work. It never does._

 _"I said,over here moron! What's wrong? Don't understand me?",Bailey taunted the sophomore girl._

 _Before Jetta knew it,Bailey had taken a basketball from one of the boys,and thrown it right at her head,making her fall to her knees._

 _Now more campers were gathered around the two of them._

 _"Let's go, the moron for now.",Bailey motioned towards her best friend,who was in the chess club,Macy Tackler._

 _Jetta tried to run to her cabin as fast as possible. Once inside,she locked the cabin door,and slid down against it,crying._

 _'Why do they hate me so much..'_

 ** _~2:30PM,Jetta's Point of View~_**

 _The counselors had everybody gathered around the lake,why always here? I don't even know what they were saying,I kept looking into the woods. Soon we were sent back to do what we were doing._

 _"Hey Jetta."_

 _Jetta looked up at Malcolm,one of the kids who was a little nice to her._

 _Of course,no words,just a subtle nod. He moved in front of her._

 _"Listen,me and a few friends are going down to the lake later,do you wanna come with us?"_

 _Jetta started to shake her head no,but his blue eyes made it hard to say no. She smiled instead._

 _"Great,8:00Pm,see you then." He smiled and left._

 ** _~Skip ahead to 8:00pm,by lake~_**

 _Jetta was dressed in her bathing suit and sandals,with her hair swept up._

 _Malcolm was waiting at the lake with his girlfriend,Krissie,and brother Adam._

 _Krissie was wearing her bathing suit that had to have cost a fortune._

 _Krissie smiled at Jetta and asked her to come into the water._

 _'They know I'm terrified of water.. wait. That's why they wanted me to come!'_

 _They exchanged looks and grinned menacingly._

 _' .'_

 _Jetta took off running into the woods as fast as possible._

 _She didn't have to look behind her to know they were close behind._

 _Is that a cabin in the north from here?_

 _She ran to the cabin,and when she arrived,she took a deep breath._

 _She closed her eyes as Malcolm pinned her against the door,but his grip soon released._

 _She opened her eyes to see Malcolm..well what was left of him,lying in front of her. Dead. Krissie and Adam were dead too,most likely. But,who rescued her? Did they plan on killing her next?_

 _She felt breath on her neck,and turned around._

 _A tall man with a hockey mask and battered clothes stood before her,blood on a machete he carried. Fresh blood._

 _Do..do I talk to him? I feel that I'm able to but..I'm not scared,but curious.._

 _She took a deep breath that seemed to last for years,as she closed her eyes and upon reopening them,noticed he had disappeared._

 _She took this as a chance to get back to camp,and rushed to her Cabin._

 _Nobody shared it,because it was small enough. But she enjoyed the alone time._

 _She thought of the man rescuing her and she drifted off to sleep.._

 ** _~Jetta's Point of View~_**

 ** _~2:45AM~_**

 _I opened my eyes and I was in a cabin, I think it was the one I saw earlier tonight,_

 _But how did I get here? I looked around the room and to my right was the man who rescued me._

 _'Great,he's going to kill me now..'_

 _He was staring deep into my eyes,and he seemed almost...worried?_

 _'Wait a second...that..that's Jason Voorhees! Jason Voorhees saved me! But..why? Oh god he is going to kill me now.. Wait this is just a dream!'_

 _I chuckeled to myself a little and when I got off the couch I had been laying on,I instantly fell to my knees in pain and coughed up..water?_

 _''Oh god this isn't a dream!'_

 _I looked up at him,waiting for him to kill me but instead he just helped me up back onto the couch._

 _"W...what happened?"_

 _'I..I just talked. For the first time in 13 years..'_

 _He walked over to a sink like a zombie,and pointed towards running water._

 _"I must have been sleep walking again.."_

 _He nodded and pointed out the window,towards the lake._

 _"I..drowned?"_

 _He slowly just turned and stared at me._

 _"I..I'm sorry I don't know how I got here,I'm sorry. I'll just be going..."_

 _I turned to walk back to camp but he grabbed me just as soon as I fell to my knees again._

 _He picked me up bridal style,and opened the door._

 _'I'm getting taken back to camp...carried...by Jason Voorhees..'_

 ** _~3:00AM~_**

 _We just got back to the camp,and luckily everybody was asleep._

 _I used my key to unlock my cabin door,and he carried me in,laying me on my bed._

 _"T...thanks,J..Jason..."_

 _He stared at me before he left._

 _I slowly drifted back into sleep,thinking about what the hell just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-The Next Morning_**

 ** _~Third Person Point of View~ *9:37AM*_**

 _Jetta walked out of her cabin in her pajamas which were still a little damp._

 _'I can't believe I actually talked last night!'_

 _Jetta was beaming. This meant she could defend herself verbally against others for once._

 _Deborah,the lead counselour was grouping everybody by her cabin._

 _"Everybody..Last night 3 campers went missing. Krissie,Malcolm,and Adam. Earlier this morning,we noticed that Bailey Summers,and Macy Trackle were also missing."_

 _Everybody started freaking out,and Deborah tried to calm everyone down._

 _"Everybody calm down,calm down!"_

 _"It's Jason Voorhees! I know it is!"_

 _"Who's Jason Voorhees?",a small child named Katie asked._

 _Then Kyle turned to her with a grim look upon his face._

 _"You've never heard of him? He murders children that go to this camp. The woods,the lake,your cabins...nowhere's safe."_

 _He started to laugh as tears formed in her eyes and she ran off._

 _Deborah ran after her,leaving one of the other counselours in charge for now._

 _But Jason seems so nice..I mean he did save my life..twice actually._

 _I wonder if I'll get to see him again._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3-A Walk In The Woods_**

 ** _~Jetta's Point of View~_**

 ** _*2:30pm*_**

 _After I had showered,I got ready for a walk in the woods. I had left my cabin when mud was thrown in my direction,getting all over my clothes and in my hair. I looked up to see Kyle laughing at me as I ran into the woods._

 _Once I knew I was far enough from camp,I began to slow my pace and listen to the animals in the woods._

 _'Dammnit where's the cabin at again?'_

 _I turned my head to the west and I smiled when I saw the cabin. I began to run up to it when two of the camp counselours walked out,laughing and hanging on each other. I scoffed as they started talking about how awful the campers were. As I looked back to them,Jason was behind them with his machete raised. I genuinely smiled as he cut their heads off,and ran up towards him._

 _He looked like he was about to kill me,but he then realized it was just me. Although he still looked very confused as to what I was doing here,smiling like an idiot with mud on me,which now looked like dry blood._

 _He pointed to the mud on my clothes,and cocked his head to the side,so I explained that Kyle had thrown mud at me,which was why I ran into the woods._

 _He started to walk back to the cabin so I followed him,I guess he was surprised I was following him. At least he wasn't angry.I saw what he could do when he's angry._

 _When we reached the cabin,he slowly opened the door,allowing me to go in first._

 _"How long have you lived out here?"_

 _Of course,he just shrugged and sat down at a table._

 _'Well I am kind of invading his privacy..Do killers get privacy that often?'_

 _I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a thud outside,and Jason went to look at it._

 _He growled,and I saw it was two more counselors,against the cabin door._

 _"Can..can I kill them?" Did I really just ask that. I seriously do have problems. He looked as confused as I was,but slowly nodded and gave me a handaxe._

 _I smiled and slowly snuck outside,to see they had moved to a tree._

 _"Okay,just aim for the guys back ".I quietly said to myself._

 _I aimed and threw the handaxe,with it landing exactly into the guy's back,making him fall to his knees as he instantly began gushing blood._

 _Before the woman could scream,Jason had stabbed her..through the tree? I didn't know that was even possible._


	4. Chapter 4

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Jason looked up at Jetta,who had begun to walk towards him with a smile on her face.  
"Jason,would you happen to have an extra machete?"

~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING,8:36AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Jetta's POV~

After I took my shower,I decided to get dressed,do my makeup and put my hair in a simple bun.

I tried to hurry out of my cabin before anybody saw me,and walked to the kitchens so I could get something in my stomach.  
"Hello Jetta. Is there anything you need dear?"

I turned my head to see the head chef Michelle smiling at me,as she began to pour oatmeal into a bowl.

 _Dammit. Why can't I speak?! I was fine last night.._

She just sighed softly and handed me the bowl of hot oatmeal.

 _"Don't worry dear. I know you'll be able to talk,someday"_ She smiled at me,and I tried to finish the food as quick as possible.  
Just as I was finishing,I heard a loud crash,and saw a brick fly through the window,hitting me. I fell unconscious as Michelle ran over to me.

~5:00pm~3rd POV~  
"What do we do?" "Think of something,idiot! I know it's her fault that Malcolm and Krissie are dead!"  
"Probably killed Adam too."  
As Jetta slowly began to regain concisness,she heard three voices though she couldn't tell whom. Slowly opening her eyes,she noticed blood on her shirt. "Well well well. The bitch finally woke up." Holding a dagger to Jetta's throat,the blade was just millimeters away from cutting her.

She didn't recognize any of the three boys that stood before her. Unable to speak,the third boy grabbed her by her shirt. "Listen here. We know you killed those three. So now,we're gonna kill you."  
Jetta quickly rocked the chair she was tied to,resulting in her falling foward,knocking down two of the boys.  
She quickly grabbed the saw that was on a small table next to where she had been sitting,and quickly drove it into the first boy's heart,crimson blood splashing into her snow colored skin.

The other two glanced at each other,as the third ran for the door. Aiming,Jetta threw the saw,it landing in his spine. Falling to the floor,he let out an ear-piercing scream as she turned to the final boy. Her eyes were no longer their greenish-brown hue,but instead held a ruby tint. Smiling,she pulled the saw out of his friend's spine,as she glimpsed back at him. "P-please don't kill me! I-We... It was Ryan's idea!" The girl cocked her head to the side,urging him to go on. "He's an older boy,brown hair,u-uh... cabin 3! Cabin 3!",he quickly sputtered out.

Nodding her head,Jetta left the boy surrounded by his dead friends.

 _Things are going to change around here,she quietly thought to herself._

 _Reviews-Kihlala Sisters:"I love your story." Thank you very much. I hope that you come to enjoy it even more as I continue it!_


End file.
